Masquerade
by Catheli
Summary: [En attente: Explic.Chap3. Traduction de Masquerade de Sunny June 46] Hermione est invitée à un bal masqué et elle se fait abborder par un mystérieux homme masqué. Elle se retrouve amoureuse de la dernière personne qu'elle aurait envisager aimer un jour.
1. La Musique de la nuit

Annonce: Harry Potter, et tout ce qui englobe Harry Potter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. 'The Music of the Night' de _Phantom of the Opera (_Le fantôme de l'Opéra, aux soins de Andrew Lloyd Webber.

L'histoire est de Sunny June 46, une fanfictionienne (si on peut dire) de talent. Je ne fais que reprendre son histoire de l'anglais, pour vous faire partager une partie de ce talent.

A/N: Appréciez!

**Chapitre Un: La Musique de la Nuit**

-----

Hermione retint son souffle en entrant par les grandes portes de chêne qui menaient vers la salle de bal. Elle n'avait jamais vu de salle aussi richement décoré. Les grands murs étaient drapés dans de riches tapisseries brodées marron qui accentuaient les boiseries en cerisier. Un chandelier de cristal était suspendu au haut plafond, illuminant un grand escalier en marbre qui menait au deuxième étage de la salle de bal où les tables à diner étaient regroupées.

Les lumières scintillantes étaient éparpillées à travers la pièce et, après les avoir observé attentivement, on pouvait voir qu'elles étaient faite de lucioles magiques suspendues. Des bouquets des plus belles fleurs qu'elle n'ait jamais vues mettaient en valeur les ornaments de la pièce déjà richement décoré. Des sculptures de séraphins et de chérubins étaient placés haut dans chaques coins de la salle comme s'ils gardaient les esprits démoniaques hors du Hall.

Quatres grandes tables qui contenaient un assortiement de divers breuvages étaient disposé dans la partie droite du grand hall. Un long comptoir était placé au bout des tables avec deux barmans servant leurs clients. En plein centre des tables se tenaient une fontaine dont le liquide qui en sortait semblait être du champagne à la place d'être de l'eau.

De l'autre côté du hall, un orquestre jouait pour plusieurs invités qui avaient déjà décidé de passer la nuit à danser sur la piste de danse. De l'autre côté de la piste de danse, Hermione aperçut de larges portes françaises qui s'ouvraient sur un balcon de pierre et qui possedait sans aucun doute une vue extraordinaire sur la ville.

La beauté gothique de la pièce aurait ébloui Hermione si ce n'était pas qu'elle était partagée entre écouter l'orquestre sans interruption et le murmure vif des conversations des invités du bal.

Ensuite, elle tourna son attention vers les magnifiques robes des femmes autour d'elle. La plupart des robes étaient extrêmement complexe, avec des perles et des paillettes, avec des rubans cousus aux ourlets et à chaques corsages. Les hommes étaient dans des robes de différentes couleur, majoritairement bleu marin et noirs. Elles étaients taillés dans le meilleurs tissus, accentuant leurs épaules larges et leurs airs aristocratiques.

Même si Hermione portait une robe aussi, sinon plus belle, elle ne se sentait pas dans son élément avec la haute société. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de battre des paupières avec l'élite des sorciers ; sa place de décoration avait la plupart du temps le dessus sur elle. Et ce qui la mettait la plus incomfortable c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître personne, même pas ses amis du bureau.

Tout le monde portaient un masque qui cachait tout ou une partie de leur visage. Quelques masques ne cachaient que les yeux, d'autre la moitié ou totalement leur visage. D'autres, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, étaient placé sur un long baton et pouvait être retiré facilement.

Un de ses femmes que Hermione reconnut sur le champ portait se genre de masque. Hermione sourit joyeusement à son amie et s'approcha d'elle.

"Ginny! Tu es magnifique!" s'exclama Hermione en regardant la robe noire qui embrassait le corps de Ginny comme un gant. Ginny tourna sur elle-même, dans un bruissement de jupe, ses cheveux rouges luisaient avec la lumière.

"Tout comme toi! Hermione, tu es splendide!" s'exclama Ginny, visiblement retournée par la beauté de la soirée.

C'était vrai que la robe d'Hermione était exquise. Sa tenue était fait de la plus belle soie et était de couleur champagne. Le corsage était orné de ruban bleu clair et de petites fleurs aux pétales bleus et verts qui étaient cousues à la main sur la jupe ample. Seul un fil de la même couleur décorait son dos dénudé, permettant à la robe d'accentuer ses formes féminines. Ses cheveux étaient simplement relevés sur sa nuque et parsemés de fleurs. Elle portait que très peu de maquillage, optant pour un rouge à lèvre d'un rose pâle qui ehaussait l'éclat naturel de ses pomettes, un crayon et un mascara noisette faisant paraître ses yeux foncés et sans fin.

« Donc, où est ton rendez-vous ce soir, Hermione? » S'enquit Ginny.

"Oh, John? Nous sommes supposes nous rencontrer ici à 20h00, » répondit-elle, ses yeux parcourant l'assemblée dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, « Par contre, je doute fort le reconnaître avec tous ces masques. »

« Oui, bizarre, n'est-ce pas? Mais c'est aussi si mystérieux. Plutôt romantique, je crois, » Dit alors Ginny, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je trouve cela frustrant! J'ai l'impression de ne connaître personne. » Dit Hermione avec un soupir de colère, tandis qu'elle continuait de chercher autour d'elle.

« Je crois que tu devrais mettre ce masque et rejoindre la fête! C'est un bal masqué, tu peux être qui tu veux et personne ne le saura jamais… » s'interrompit Ginny lorsqu'il aperçut son copain. Harry et elle se fréquentaient depuis un bon moment, et maintenant que Harry avait vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il était encore à l'école, il fut récompensé d'une place spéciale dans la société. Ginny, étant la fille du Ministre de la Magie, avait déjà sa place dans cette société par sa naissance.

Hermione, cependant, avait à travailler fort pour pouvoir trouver une place dans la société. Elle travailla comme une esclave pendant des années après Poudlard pour perfectionner une potion pour guérir les loups-garous. Elle croyait le devoir à son ami, Remus Lupin, qui perdit la vie pendant la bataille finale pour lui sauver la vie. Elle passa 5 ans à perfectionner cette potion, pour la rendre aussi accessible à tous les loups-garous en Angleterre et bientôt en Europe et en Asie.

« Hey beauté! », dit Harry en attrapant Ginny et en l'embrassant doucement sur le front. « Bonjour Hermione, tu es très belle aujourd'hui.» ajouta t'il en l'embrassant sur la main.

« Merci Harry, tu es très élégant aussi.» répondit Hermione en remarquant que la robe de sorcier noire de Harry allait parfaitement bien avec celle de Ginny. C'était a se moment là qu'elle commença à attendre son rendez-vous avec impatience. Elle ne voulait pas être la troisième du duo.

« Ah, Hermione, vous êtes là! », dit une voix derrière elle.

« Oh, John, bonjour!», répondit Hermione, la voix légèrement plus aigu que d'habitude à cause de la surprise.

« Tu es ravissante… Oh Harry, heureux de te revoir, vieux.», dit John rapidement en serrant la main de Harry et oubliant la présence de Hermione. Ginny remarqua que le sourire de Hermione s'effaça et décida qu'il était temps de manger.

« Bon, je meurs de faim. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je vais aller manger.», annonça t'elle en riant et en indiquant les escaliers d'un signe de tête.

« Allons-y.», dit John en offrant son bras à Hermione. Son sourire réapparut quand elle accepta et elle laissa John la guider jusqu'en haut des escaliers, derrière Harry et Ginny.

Alors que les deux couples montaient, un grand homme sortit de derrière une des larges colonnes de marbre, pas très loin d'où les deux couples s'étaient rejoints, ses yeux ne bougeant pas alors qu'il regardait Hermione monter l'escalier. Il était habillé dans une robe de sorcier aussi noire que la nuit, qui contrastait beaucoup avec ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient mollement sur ses sourcils. Il portait un masque noir qui couvrait son visage de ses sourcils jusqu'au bout de son nez. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir était ses lèvres et un regard solide sortir de ses yeux gris comme la pierre.

-----

Le dîner avait été délicieux mais la conversation l'était moins. John gardait toujours la conversation tourner autour le statut économique de la communauté des Sorciers du sud de l'Asie et en discutait avec d'autres sorciers qui étaient également à leur table. Harry parlait majoritairement avec Ron, qui venait juste d'arriver avec son rendez-vous, Luna. Hermione et Ginny eurent une conversation sur le fait que Harry allait bientôt, enfin il semblerait, demander Ginny en mariage, ce qui rendait Hermione aussi heureuse que son amie, mais qui lui laissait quand même le sentiment d'être seule.

L'orchestre commença à jouer se nouveau, alternant entre des mixtes de valses classique et de ballades plus modernes. Une foule sans visage se rassembla à nouveau sur la piste de danse. Hermione regarda longuement les magnifiques couleurs tourner et virevolter devant ses yeux.

« Bon, je crois que nous avons parlé assez longtemps. Mesdemoiselles, j'ose dire que cela serait un honneur pour nous si vous nous accompagnerez sur la piste de danse. », dit John, affichant un sourire charmeur et en montrant les autres hommes à leur table.

Les personnes intéressées se levèrent de leurs sièges et descendirent les escaliers. Hermione sourit au personne qui se dirigeaient vers elle, qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais que John reconnaissaient immédiatement. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment quelqu'un pouvait savoir qui était quelqu'un d'autre. Bien qu'elle les ait déjà tous rencontré plus tôt, il y avait trop de personnes pour qu'elle les reconnaisse tous. Il semblait aussi que John les connaissait tous personnellement.

En arrivant sur la piste de danse, John entraîna Hermione contre lui puis à travers la piste. Même s'il n'était pas le plus gracieux des danseurs, il dansait avec un air de confiance qui le rendait gracieux. Il souriait à Hermione occasionnellement, mais son regard se tournait plus souvent vers la foule, adressant des sourires ici et là. Hermione ne pouvait rien y faire, mais il semblait vouloir plus danser avec ses collègues qu'avec elle.

Hermione fut reconnaissante quand Harry décida de la prendre et de danser un peu avec elle. Harry bougeait avec plus d'aise que John, et Hermione sourit devant la familiarité de la situation. Elle se souvenait avoir danser avec Harry à Poulard lors de leur graduation. Elle sourit en se rappelant que Harry avait traversé la piste de danse en n'arrêtant pas de lui écraser les orteils. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis, on dirait.

« Ouch! »lâcha Hermione alors que Harry lui écrasait le pied.

« On dirait qu'il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, pas vrai? »dit Harry en riant.

Hermione lui sourit, tournant doucement. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise en s'apercevant qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui la regardait.

Hermione oublia l'idée. Il portait un masque; c'était facile de se tromper alors.

Elle continua de sourire alors que Harry lui parlait, tout heureux, de sa relation avec Ginny. Il confessa qu'il comptait lui demander sa main, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

Occasionnellement, Hermione regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour voir si elle pouvait reconnaître quelqu'un. Sa nuque commença à chatouiller légèrement alors qu'elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un la regardait.

Plus loin, de l'autre côté de la mer de danseurs, un étranger se tenait là, ses yeux bougeant rapidement à travers la piste de danse suivant Hermione bouger élégamment a travers la salle. Il regarda brièvement le rendez-vous de Hermione discuter de rapports financiers de grandes entreprises du monde des sorciers. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et continua d'observer Hermione.

Sa beauté le foudroyait. Il savait depuis des années qu'elle était une très jolie jeune femme, mais aujourd'hui c'était évidement qu'elle était plus que jolie – Elle était ravissante. Ses yeux s'adoucirent alors qu'il la regardait parler joyeusement avec son amie qui s'arrêta de danser en même temps qu'elle.

Ses mains bougeaient avec passion devant elle, ses yeux montrant de la fierté alors qu'elle continuait de parler à son ami. Même s'il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, l'étranger sourit alors qu'il devinait ce qu'elle racontait. Parmi tout ce qu'il admirait chez cette femme, il aimait par-dessus tout la passion qu'elle mettait dans son travail et dans sa vie. Dans tous les aspects de sa vie, elle montrait beaucoup de dévotions.

« Hermione, tu sembles distraite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » dit Ginny, en arrivant et en remarquant qu'elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule à Harry.

« C'est juste…Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me regarde. », confessa Hermione en un murmure.

« Qui? », demanda Ginny, en regardant dans la même direction que Hermione et en s'approchant plus d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas c'est qui, mais il est près du mur…masque noire, robe noire. », murmura Hermione rapidement.

Nonchalante, Ginny regarda dans la direction indiquée par Hermione. « Je ne vois personne », dit elle.

Hermione regarda rapidement où l'étranger se tenait plus tôt. « Il est plus là », dit elle, se sentant encore mal à l'aise.

« À ta place, je ne m'en ferais pas trop Hermione. Qui ne regarderait pas une aussi belle femme que toi? », se moqua Ginny.

Hermione ne se sentir pas réconforter par les mots de Ginny. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, ne regardant pas la foule de peur de voir l'homme masqué.

« Ginny, je me suis finalement échappé! », s'exclama Harry sans souffle. Harry avait été entraîné plus loin par la présidente du club des Sorcières Auxiliaire et avait été prit par deux autres de ses membres.

Hermione lui sourit à Harry et à Ginny mais le cœur y étant qu'à moitié. Harry avait encore une fois attrapé Ginny dans ses bras et lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille. Cette dernière sourit à Hermione avant de se faire entraîner sur la piste de danse par Harry.

Hermione soupira doucement, se trouvant à nouveau seule.

-----

L'étranger sourit à lui-même. Le moment qu'il avait attendu était finalement arrivé. Il marcha vers Hermione, d'un pas rapide, ses yeux fixaient rien d'autre qu'elle. Il était reconnaissant qu'elle ne porte pas de masque, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pu la confondre a quelqu'un d'autre. Il la connaissait par cœur, tant il l'avait regardé.

Hermione se tassa pour laisser passer un autre couple qui se dirigeait vers la piste de danse. Elle entendit l'orchestre entamer une mélodie qu'elle connaissait bien, un frisson parcourant son corps. Elle regarda vers l'orchestre et son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

Un homme traversait la salle et se dirigeait vers elle – L'homme masqué.

Elle resta immobile en silence alors que l'étranger s'approchait rapidement, passant avec aise à travers la foule. En quelques secondes, il se tenait devant elle. Elle était figée, regardant son visage pour essayer de déchiffrer quelque chose qu'elle connaissait.

Il remarqua qu'elle cherchait désespérément et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Elle remarqua un rapide éclat dans ses yeux qui fit battre son cœur encore plus rapidement contre sa poitrine. Elle respirait profondément alors que l'étranger tendit la main vers elle.

Elle fixa alors sa main, plaçant sa propre main contre sa poitrine en espérant faire diminuer les battements de son cœur. Elle regarda a nouveau l'homme et revit la même lueur dans ses yeux. Elle descendit alors sa main dans la sienne et il la prit fermement.

L'étranger entraîna Hermione au centre de la piste de danse et plaça sa main sur son épaule, avant de mettre la sienne doucement contre sa taille. Il prit son autre main et se mit à danser gracieusement à travers la salle. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il était doué. Elle devina que cette grâce et cette aise ne pouvait s'être apprit qu'après des années de leçons et de bals. Elle raisonna également qu'il était probablement né dans cette haute société.

Le regard gris de l'étranger pénétrait les yeux bruns noix d'Hermione, sachant qu'elle cherchait un moyen de le reconnaître. Il vit un mélange de confusion et d'intrigue, avec de l'aventure au fond de son regard. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais savoir qui il était. Secrètement, il espérait qu'elle sache qui il était, mais dans son cœur, il savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas.

Hermione se perdit dans le temps et dans l'espace quand elle sentit l'étranger approcher son corps plus contre lui. Son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il le sentait battre et elle pouvait sentir son souffle rapide lui chatouiller la peau.

La musique ne s'arrêta pas et ils continuèrent à danser, ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes autour d'elle. Personnes dans la salle ne prêtait attention à se couple de danseur, ils ne reconnurent pas l'homme masqué ou bien la magnifique jeune femme dans ses bras. Les amis de Hermione étaient visiblement dans leur petit monde, ignorant ce qui se passait à Hermione.

Et Hermione s'en foutait. Elle se prêtait aucun attention à se qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle fondait dans les bras de l'étranger qui la tenait tout contre lui; il contrôlait ses sens. L'odeur de son eau-de-cologne était comme un enchantement qui lui coupait le souffle.

Hermione sortit de l'enchantement quand l'orchestre arrêta de jouer la pièce classique qui l'avait emmené dans un autre monde. Ils reprirent alors une autre chanson qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement.

L'homme masqué reconnut également la chanson. Il avait été tiré hors de sa rêverie par les notes qui inondaient ses oreilles. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine comme s'il essayait de s'en échapper. Il ne pouvait plus résister et il céda a la tentation. Il baissa ses lèvres vers ses oreilles.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé quand une douce voix chanta dans son oreille :

« La nuit s'épaissit, intensifiant chaque sensations… La noirceur tourbillonne et réveille notre imagination… Silencieusement, nos sens abandonnent leurs défenses. », murmura la voix à son oreille.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait avec le sien.

« Lentement, doucement, la nuit libère sa splendeur…Attrape la, sens là, tremblante et tendre… »

Le corps d'Hermione tremblait alors que son souffle touchait sa peau encore et encore. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la foule autour d'elle juste pour que l'étranger ramène son menton vers lui avec un geste doux de sa main.

« Tourne ton visage loin de cette lumière éblouissante du jour…Tourne tes pensées loin de cette lumière froide et insensible…Et écoute la musique de la nuit. »

L'étranger plongea son regard dans le sien, transportant son âme profondément avec la sienne. Elle écouta dans un doux abandon le son de sa voix envahir ses oreilles a elle, et a elle seule.

« Ferme tes yeux et soumets-toi à tes rêves les plus sombres…Éloigne tes pensées de la lumière que tu connaissais avant…Ferme les yeux et laisse ton esprit flotter…………et tu vivras comme tu n'as jamais vécut avant. », murmura doucement l'étranger, la voix tremblante.

Hermione ferma les yeux alors elle perdait le contrôle de son corps, laissant l'étranger voir et sentir chaque émotion qu'elle pouvait sentir.

« Légèrement, doucement, la musique va te caresser…Entend la, ressent la, elle te possède secrètement…Ouvre ton esprit, laisse tes fantaisies se libérer…Dans cette noirceur tu sais que tu ne peux pas combattre…La noirceur de la musique de la nuit.

Laisse ton esprit commencer un voyage vers cet étrange et nouveau monde; efface ses pensées du monde que tu connaissais avant…Laisse ton âme te mener où tu veux aller…………C'est alors seulement que tu m'appartiendra. »

Une larme traître s'échappa de ses yeux clos alors qu'elle entendait du désespoir dans ses mots.

« Flotter, tomber, un doux poison…Touche moi, fait moi confiance, savoure chaque sensations…Laisse le rêve commencer, laisse ton côté sombre se saisir du pouvoir de la musique que j'écris…Le pouvoir de la musique de la nuit. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle n'était plus dans la salle de bal. Elle était à l'extérieur sur le balcon, les lumières de la ville brillant en bas alors que les étoiles brillaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Elle regarda l'étranger dans les yeux. Ses yeux froids s'était adoucit et elle ne pu expliquer pourquoi il y avait une telle chaleur de son regard. Ses yeux révélaient du désir et une longue attente, mais aussi de la douleur et de la détresse.

La musique flottait du hall jusqu'à leurs oreilles, les emplissant de la douce harmonie de la chanson. L'intensité augmentait de plus en plus jusqu'à se qu'elle ait atteint leur plus fort.

Son cœur arrêta de battre quand la voix de l'étranger pénétra son âme une autre fois…

« Toi seule peut envoyer mon âme prendre son envol…Aide moi. », murmura la voix. « Fais la musique de la nuit. »

Son cœur se remit à battre alors que la chanson s'étouffait dans la nuit. Tous ses sens semblaient l'abandonner d'un seul coup. L'homme masqué regarda profondément dans les yeux d'Hermione, la priant du regard de l'accepter.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et la plaça délicatement contre sa joue, sentant sa peau douce trembler sous ses doigts. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle lisait du désespoir une autre fois dans son regard.

L'étranger baissa le visage, diminuant la distance entre ses lèvres et celles d'Hermione. Ils perdirent tout deux leurs souffles lorsqu'une décharge électrique passèrent dans leurs corps à peine que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient. Hermione était certaine que son cœur allait lâcher si leurs lèvres se touchaient une fois encore, mais son corps encaissa le choc une autre fois.

Hésitant, l'étranger baisa une autre fois les lèvres d'Hermione. Son goût était plus qu'il ne pouvait endurer, sachant qu'il pourrait dévorer son véritable goût. Son cœur recommença à battre alors que sa bouche touchait la sienne, encore et encore.

Hermione n'avait jamais échangé un baiser aussi passionné avec personne avant. Son corps se rapprochait du sien sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment quand elle sentit sa langue inviter la sienne à danser. Elle ne sentit pas ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, et ne sentit pas non plus ses mains se resserrer contre sa taille, alors qu'elle se fondait en lui.

-----

Quand Hermione ouvrit ensuite ses yeux lentement, l'étranger était partit.

Elle cherchait autour d'elle et dans la salle de bal, mais elle ne le retrouva pas. Elle s'installa sur un des bancs, laissant son corps se rétablir et son souffle de ralentir. Une série d'émotion traversa son esprit, ses pensées passant d'une à l'autre.

Qui était cet homme? Qui pouvait l'avoir fait sentir de cette manière? Est-ce qu'elle allait le revoir un jour? Pourquoi était-il partit?

« C'est là que tu te cachais! » appela une voix à travers la nuit fraîche. « Je te cherchais partout. Tu es venue ici pour prendre de l'air? »

Hermione regarda vers Ginny qui se tenait devant elle, un air perdu sur le visage. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« Non, je…heu… », dit Hermione faiblement.

« Hmm? Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Hermione? », dit Ginny en s'asseyant rapidement à côté d'Hermione, posa sa main contre son front pour voir si elle faisait de la fièvre.

« Je crois que je devrais retourner à la maison, Gin. », dit Hermione.

« D'accord, allons chercher Harry et John », dit Ginny en aidant Hermione à se lever et à marcher vers la salle de bal.

À l'intérieur, un étranger se tenait dans un coin éloigné en train de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait pas prévu que ça allait se passer. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui relever tant de chose. Il avait seulement prévu de l'enlever à cet idiot pour pouvoir danser une fois avec elle.

Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il regarda Hermione se faire traîner à travers la salle de bal par son amie.

Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

Il n'avait pas prévu tomber en amour.

-----


	2. Le Lasso magique

Annonce : J.K. Rowling est la seule propriétaire du nom de Harry Potter et de tous les autres.

Et moi, Catheli, je ne suis que la traductrice! L'histoire appartient à Sunny June 46. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, que se soit 100 ou 2. Je vous réponds quelques mots. Merci encore.

Cindy2008 : Tu es gentille! Je suis contente que tu aies autant aimé. C'est le même sentiment que j'ai ressentit quand je l'ai lu en anglais. C'était triste de ne pas en faire profiter les français.

yuny-lune : Oh aller! Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te dise c'est qui! Ravie que tu aimes! Voici la suite, désolée si ça a été long.

Kri : Merci des compliments, ça me touche beaucoup! J'espère que tu vas aimer aussi la suite.

latitelfemagik : J'espère vraiment que tu vas ressentir les mêmes sentiments plus loin dans l'histoire, même si le bal est terminé. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Xcats : Dans ton perso MSN? Je peux savoir laquelle! Ça m'intrigue! Loll Oui j'aime le fantôme de l'opéra, mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait le choix de la chanson! Je n'avais pas pensé vérifier s'il y avait une traduction avant de le faire moi-même… Zut!

Lil'Ashura : Oui, oui, il y a une suite! Ce qui manque, c'est du temps pour la traduire! Loll Merci, vraiment contente que tu aimes.

Emily : Je devrais peut être en traduire plus! Wow, c'est vraiment flatteur que tu l'aies mis sur ton blog, je suis enchantée. Merci, merci, merci!

steffy12 : Tu attends moins que les autres pour avoir la suite! Promis, je ne lâche pas!

**Chapitre Deux : Le lasso magique**

-----

Deux semaines ont passé depuis le bal et chaque nuit, Hermione s'endormait en pensant à cette nuit-là. Ses rêves étaient hantés par l'ombre d'un homme qui la faisait danser à travers la salle, comme un souffle de vent qui dansait à travers une vallée. Les sentiments de la nuit revenaient dans son esprit et elle en perdait souvent le souffle.

Elle était tourmentée également pendant la journée. Elle essayait de garder son esprit occupé en travaillant sur les potions les plus difficiles possibles, mais ses pensées retournaient trop souvent à cette soirée.

Aujourd'hui, elle se trouva en train de chantonner cette chanson particulière pendant qu'elle brassait son chaudron, l'air absent. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que sa meilleure amie l'avait rejoint dans son laboratoire, et qu'elle était même en train de bouger la main devant son visage.

«- Hellooooooo…La Terre appelle Hermione, vous me recevez? », se moqua Ginny, secoua toujours la main devant les yeux d'Hermione.

« Oh! Désolée Ginny, je ne t'avais pas vu entré.», dit Hermione, surprise.

« Tu travailles sur quoi?», demanda Ginny en reniflant la vapeur qui s'échappait du chaudron bouillonnant. Elle grogna quand un odeur fort et puissant vint lui piquer les narines.» Ow, ow , ow…», s'écria t'elle.

« Non, Ginny, tu es supposé faire venir l'odeur jusqu'à toi… (Note du trad: Désolée, pas été capable de traduire exactement.)Tu aurais pu sentir quelque chose de dangereux!», dit Hermione en riant alors qu'elle regardait son amie grimacer pour enlever la douleur dans son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?», demandant Ginny, d'une voix nasale, en se pinçant le nez.

« Oh, je suis juste en train de teindre de vieilles chaussettes…»

« Dégoûtant! Bon, allons-y, je suis affamée.»

Et là dessus, les deux filles sortirent du laboratoire et se dirigèrent vers l'un des nombreux couloirs qui menaient aux ascenseurs du ministère de la Magie. Hermione était à la tête de la division Potion dans le département de la Recherche et du Développement. Elle a été promue après le succès de sa potion Tue-loup, la cure pour les loups-garous.

Toutes les semaines, Hermione et Ginny se rejoignait pour manger à leur restaurant préféré dans le Londres moldu. Elles aimaient toute les deux quitter la monotonie de la vie de sorcier de temps en temps et trouvaient de quoi changer leur routine dans les rues moldus.

Une fois rendue au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione et Ginny quittèrent l'ascenseur et suivirent la foule qui allait vers le point d'Apparition. La sécurité était très élevée au Ministère et il y avait qu'une seule section dans le bâtiment où on pouvait Apparaître et Disparaître.

Hermione et Ginny se tenait en ligne, attendant leur tour pour s'en aller. Hermione expliquait à Ginny ce qu'elle était en train de faire comme rechercher lorsque qu'un grand homme aux cheveux blonds presque blanc apparut dans la section Apparaître. Ginny regarda le jeune homme.

« Oh, Malefoy…Toujours en train de roder autour du Ministère, on dirait. », dit Ginny, froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? », demanda Hermione.

« Tel père, tel fils, non? Lucius était toujours en train d'acheter les faveurs de tous. On dirait que la pomme ne tombe pas très loin du pommier, d'après se que je vois. », répondit Ginny, regardant toujours Drago Malefoy marcher avec détermination vers la zone de sécurité du hall.

« Je suis surprise que tu ne le saches pas Ginny, puisque tu sors avec Harry et tout…Malefoy est un auror. » annonça Hermione, ramenant l'attention de son amie sur elle. Hermione savait que Malefoy ne ressemblait pas du tout comme son père, ce que beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas réussit à voir.

« Harry ne parle jamais de son travail, il le mentionne très rarement. Il dit qu'il préfère garder le travail au travail et laisser sa vie privée séparée. », répondit Ginny en gesticulant pour bien se faire comprendre.

« Je crois que ça fait du sens », répondit Hermione alors qu'elle s'avançait dans l'endroit pour Disparaître en pensant à l'endroit où elle voulait apparaître. Ginny la suivit et disparut dans la section quelques secondes après son amie.

Du coin des yeux, Drago Malefoy aperçut les deux filles disparaître du Hall. Il avait gardé une expression neutre sur son visage mais au fond de lui, il se sentait plutôt déçu. Une autre opportunité de parler à la fille de ses rêves avait passé sans qu'il ne lui dise un mot.

-----

Il marcha résolument vers son bureau, les pensées de cette nuit étaient toujours en train de danser dans son esprit. Il avait comprit que cette nuit avait tout changé et qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir à la vie qu'il avait avant.

Avant cette nuit, il s'était dit qu'il allait seulement la regarder de loin. Depuis leurs derniers jours à Poudlard, il veillait sur elle à distance. Il n'avait jamais été près d'elle, jamais été son ami. Il regrettait les choses qu'il lui avait fait subir quand il était jeune. Son père lui avait fait un « lavage de cerveau » et il n'était pas capable de voir facilement la vraie nature des autres.

C'était seulement pendant les quelques jours qui précédèrent la bataille finale que Drago apprit la vérité. Il avait rejoint les Mangemorts quelques mois auparavant. Il portait la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras et faisait la fierté et la joie de son père…Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

C'était seulement quand il intercepta un hibou destiné à son père qu'il découvrit le véritable plan de celui-ci. Drago allait être sacrifié pour le bien de tous, par son propre père, pour que Voldemort puisse enfin infiltrer Poudlard. Drago réalisa enfin ce que c'était d'être un Mangemort. Il n'y avait pas de gloire, pas d'honneur.

C'était dans l'enceinte de l'école que la bataille finale se déroula. Élèves, professeurs, Aurors et toutes les personnes qui croyaient encore en tout se qui était bon étaient présent cette journée-là. En prétendant être mauvais, Drago envahit le château avec les autres Mangemorts. Seulement quand la bataille commença qu'il arrêta de prétendre et qu'il révéla sa vraie nature.

À la fin, quand Harry fit face à son ennemi, Drago fit face au sien. Son père se tenait devant lui, éclatant d'un rire mauvais presque maniaque. La colère traversa alors le corps de Drago, se matérialisant à travers sa baguette magique, et en les mots qu'il prononça. Tuer son père n'avait pas été dur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu pardonner pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et que même l'éternité en enfer n'était pas assez pour lui.

Il tomba alors sur les genoux, désespéré, regardant la forme sans vie de son père tomber sur le sol. Sa vision se brouilla dû aux larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Quand il put voir à nouveau, il regarda les autres formes sans vie tout autour de lui. La senteur du sang et de la mort flottait lourdement dans l'air, lui donnant mal au cœur.

Alors que le chaos se dissipait et que les survivants se réconfortaient, Drago se releva en sentant ses jambes lourdes. Il ne pouvait pas bouger son corps. Il regardait la jeune fille qui se tenait droit devant elle, ses yeux plonger dans les siens. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il ne cacha pas ses émotions. Toute la douleur qui s'était construit lentement pendant des années d'abus sortit finalement et Drago éclata en sanglot. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleurait vraiment, alors que la fille aux doux yeux bruns le regardait.

Elle avait été le seul témoin de ce qu'il avait fait. A partir de se moment, Drago sentit un lien solide se former avec cette fille. Même si elle ne comprit pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, elle savait qu'à partir de cette journée, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Drago s'assit à son bureau et commença à trier les dossiers sur son bureau. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était la journée. Il avait un nouveau plan, un plan qu'il avait élaboré pendant les deux dernières semaines. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui était la bonne journée.

Il fouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau pour un morceau de parchemin. Il trempa sa plume dans de l'encre et s'arrêta. Soudainement, de la détermination passa sur son visage alors qu'il touchait le parchemin avec sa plume.

-----

Hermione retourna au bureau rassasier après le repas. Ginny et elle avait passer l'heure du dîner à discuter de différentes choses, mais la discussion tourna évidemment sur la nuit du bal.

« Hermione, tu as été si distraite ses derniers temps. Tu veux bien me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe? », demanda Ginny après qu'elles aient commander leur repas.

« Distraite? Moi? » dit Hermione en détournant les yeux de la fenêtre qu'elle fixait sans intérêt réel et regardant son amie.

« Ouais, toi! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être dans les nu-nu-nuages. Si quelqu'un a bien la tête sur les épaules, c'est bien toi » de moqua Ginny.

Hermione savait exactement pourquoi elle avait été distraite ses derniers temps. Elle ne savait pas comment dire à Ginny a propos de l'étranger qui occupait ses pensées.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand elle pensait à l'étranger. Il était mystérieux et intriguant; elle voulait désespérément trouvé qui s'était. Elle espérait que quelqu'un l'avait vu pour pouvoir confirmer que ça s'était réellement passer. Qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ça? » s'exclama Ginny en regardant, les yeux brillants, son amie de la tête aux pieds. « Oh! Tu AS rencontré quelqu'un! Je connais ce regard… Je t'ai appris ce regard! Qui est-ce? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris? »

« Tu es trop drôle, Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai rencontré un garçon? »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu ce sourire idiot sur le visage et des brillants dans les yeux si ce n'était pas le cas? »

Hermione était coincée. Elle n'avait au moyen de s'en sortir en disant quelque chose d'autre. C'était chose commune entre les deux filles de savoir ce que ce regard voulait dire. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle en avait révélé trop ainsi.

« Okay, écoute, je vais te dire tout mais tu dois garder ça entre toi et moi. », dit Hermione après avoir réfléchit rapidement.

Convaincue qu'elle allait entendre quelque chose d'incroyable, Ginny se rapprocha plus de Hermione et aquiesca.

Hermione commença alors à raconter chaque détail de cette nuit, de comment bon il sentait jusqu'à comment sa peau était douce contre la sienne.

Ginny lâcha un petit cri de joie. Elle avait attendue si longtemps pour que Hermione rencontre quelqu'un qui la fait sentir comme Harry la fait sentir elle. « Hermione! C'est trop romantique! Comment tu ne peux pas savoir qui il est? Il ne t'a rien dit? »

"Non, et ça me rend dingue! C'est comme si il m'avait attrapé dans un lasso magique, je ne peux pas penser à rien d'autre. », avoua Hermione, secoua la tête devant le ridicule de cette situation.

"Vraiment étrange, il a dû te regarder toute la nuit pour pouvoir arriver vers toi si vite. Je parie que tu le connais. », dit Ginny, fronça les sourcils pour trouver quelque chose.

"Je ne connais personne qui peut me faire sentir comme ça.", répondit Hermione. Elle ne connaissait aucuns hommes, en particulier des jeunes hommes, qui pouvait lui donner de tels sentiments.

"Ça doit te rendre complètement folle. », dit Ginny doucement en regardant le tourment briller dans les yeux de Hermione.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir...", répondit sincèrement Hermione.

Elles terminèrent leur repas en discutant des détails de la situation, espérant pouvoir trouver des indices. Même si elles ne trouvèrent rien, Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un de cette nuit. Dire à Ginny tout ce qui s'est passé l'avait aidé à revivre tout les moments dans les plus petits détails, faisant remonter à la surface les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit.

Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant, en retournant à son laboratoire. Elle se sentait idiote de passer tant de temps à penser à une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement rencontré. Elle venait de passer la nuit la plus incroyable de sa vie avec un homme dont elle ignorait l'identité. Plus que tout, elle se sentait frustrée et encore plus seule qu'avant. Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qui il était?

Après avoir terminer les tâches prévues pour l'après-midi, elle ramassa les papiers sur son bureau et les classa dans son porte-document. Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la lettre encore fermée sur le dessus de ses papiers.

-----

Hermione décida de passer par le parc juste devant son appartement et d'y rester un peu. Elle aimait marcher dans les sentiers après une longue journée, quand le soleil se couchait. Ça lui rappelait ses derniers jours à Poudlard. Elle passait beaucoup de temps au lac, à penser, à rêver au futur. Après la bataille, elle se mit à réaliser vraiment ce que cela voulait dire d'être vivant. Elle rêvait d'une vie merveilleuse où elle avait un homme merveilleux à aimer et qui l'aimer aussi. Elle rêvait de succès et du sentiment d'avoir accomplit ce qu'elle avait à accomplir.

Elle avait le succès dont elle avait rêvé. Elle se sentait enfin en paix vis-à-vis la mort de Remus. Elle savait qu'il aurait été fier d'elle et c'était ce qui comptait pour elle.

Mais il manquait quand même quelque chose, pensa t'elle alors qu'elle marchait vers son appartement. Elle était seule. Bien sûr elle avait des amis qui l'aimait et des parents qui ont survécus à la guerre, mais elle se sentait seule.

« Hermione, ma chééérie!» roucoula Lavande quand Hermione passa la porte de l'appartement.

« Salut Lav, qu'est-ce ça sent?» demanda Hermione en accrochant son manteau sur le porte manteau.

« Le dînner! On mange du chinois.», dit Lavande en montrant divers cartons de restaurant sur la table.

« Chéééééérie, tu es merveilleuse!», se moqua Hermione en imitant la voix roucoulante qu'utilisa Lavande quelques instants plus tôt, et en prenant un carton de chow mien. (note du trad : Aucunes idées c'est quoi..)

« Au fait, tu as mes chaussettes?» demanda Lavande après avoir avaler son deuxième egg roll.

«Ah oui, elles sont dans mon porte-document.» dit Hermione en pointant l'endroit où elle avait laissé tomber son sac.

Lavande sortit alors ses chaussettes. Elle revint avec ses bas et avec une lettre.

« Tu avais ça dans ton sac, tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir? », demanda t'elle.

« Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais une lettre. », dit t'elle en prenant la lettre.

Elle l'ouvrit et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge immédiatement.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Pas une seule journée n'est passée sans que je n'ai pensé à toi. Le seul souvenir de te prendre dans mes bras et d'embrasser tes douces lèvres hantent mes rêves. J'aimerais tant que nous nous rencontrions sous la lumière du soleil, libéré de l'ombre de la nuit, mais cela ne pourrait pas arriver. Je suis un esclave de la nuit, et je n'appartiens nul part ailleurs._

_S'il te plait, soit ma source de lumière, sauve moi des profondeurs de la nuit…_

_Souviens-toi de la musique de la nuit._

_L'homme masqué._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? », demanda Lavande, voyant les couleurs disparaître lentement du visage d'Hermione."

« R-rien, rien... », dit Hermione alors qu'elle se levait de la table et qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'asseya a son bureau et rassembla un morceau de parchemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retourna à la cuisine et demanda à une Lavande confuse :

« Je peux t'emprunter ton hibou? »

« Bien sûr, a une condition. »

« Et c'est quoi? »

« Que tu me dise ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre! »

Après avoir laisser Lavande lire la lettre, Hermione envoya sa propre lettre avant de raconter toute l'histoire du bal masqué pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-----


	3. Trad En attente: Explication

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs,

Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent impatiemment la suite de la traduction de Masquerade.

**Mise à jour (8 mars 2007):  
**  
- Petit problème pour la traduction de Masquerade. On dirait bien que Sunny June 46 a supprimée sa fic de sur Malheureusement, ne prenant que chapitre par chapitre pour la traduction, je ne l'avais pas enregistré ailleurs! Je vais essayer de lui écrire pour pouvoir l'avoir afin de terminer le plus rapidement possible la traduction. Je suis encore désolée pour ceux qui attendre la suite. Je vous promets de me dépêcher!

**Deuxième mise à jour (8 mars 2007)**  
- C'était assez rapide! En effet, j'ai déjà reçu une réponse de Sunny June, pour Masquerade qui écrit (je vous traduit, ne vous en faites pas)  
_Catheli, _

_Je ne t'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends qu'on puisse laisser le monde de la fanfiction quand notre vie devient trop occupée. J'ai décidée quelques temps auparavant de supprimer Masquerade du site parce que je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat. J'ai décidée de le réécrire et de l'éditer pour lui donner plus de profondeur. Présentement, je ne suis pas très fière de cette fanfiction et j'ai donc décidée de ne la publier nul part tant que je ne suis pas contente._

_Donc, quand j'aurai terminé de l'éditer, j'adorerais que tu continues la traduction. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps encore et je ne sais pas quand je le ferai. Je vais t'avertir dès que ce sera fait, et si tu décides que tu ne veux plus la traduire, je comprendrais  
Merci encore!  
Sunny June_

Donc voilà pour tout ceux qui se demandait si la suite viendrait. Dès qu'elle me dit qu'il est poster, je vous traduit le chapitre en 2 jours, promis, juré.


End file.
